


Art for Feanorian week 2020

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Feanorian Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: My arts for Feanorian week 2020.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Maglor | Makalaurë/Maglor's Wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Maedhros




	2. Maglor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor and his wife.


	3. Celegorm




	4. Caranthir




	5. Curufin




	6. Ambarussa




	7. Feanor and Nerdanel




End file.
